


Feel the quiet in the thunder

by sparklesantiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, title from sing the changes by the fireman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklesantiago/pseuds/sparklesantiago
Summary: Gina is too cold to sleep, and Rosa's attempts to help aren't working.





	Feel the quiet in the thunder

"I'm still too cold," Gina complained, after Rosa had thrown a fourth blanket over her.

Rosa sighed as she collapsed back onto the bed. "Well I'm running out of blankets. Suck it up."

In response, Gina kicked out at her, but she was sleepy and beneath a mountain of blankets, so of course the effect was similar to if she had thrown a marshmallow.

Stifling a laugh, Rosa kicked back.

"Go to sleep."

"Go to hell," Gina muttered under her breath.

Rosa kicked her again.

Cursing Rosa silently this time, Gina poked her feet out from under the blankets, lifting her legs onto Rosa's. Warmth radiated through her feet instantaneously. She snuggled in closer, nestling on her neck.

"Aah, Rosie, you're like a human hot water bottle!"

Gina felt like a human ice pack to Rosa, but she supposed she was a tad too hot. Also, cold or not, Gina's arm around her waist made her heart fuzzy and warm.

Soon however, Rosa started to feel cold herself.

"Gina?" she whispered. "Are you awake?"

She was, but barely. Not feeling she had the energy to respond with words, she planted a light kiss on Rosa's neck.

Rolling her eyes, Rosa tossed the blanket off herself, gathered some of Gina's unnecessary cushions at the foot of the bed that served only for 'decoration,' and lined them along the middle of the bed.

"Don't cross the cushions," she told her. "Now you won't make me cold, and they can actually provide comfort for once."

For once, Gina didn't have the energy to argue either, even accepting the offer of Rosa's blanket. She was warmer, but she still couldn't sleep.

Rosa was warmer too. Despite the lack of a blanket, she was also lacking her human ice pack, but sleep wasn't coming easily to her either.

She was just starting to drift off when a cushion fell onto her face.

"Gina?" she murmured.

"Sorry, I meant to pull it off towards me. Doesn't matter. Point is I'm demolishing cushion wall."

"Gina, no. We discussed this."

Another cushion fell onto her. Was pushed onto her? That one felt deliberate.

"Well there's more to discuss. I still can't sleep."

"Why's that?"

Another cushion flew over Rosa, landing on the floor. That one was definitely punched. Gina's hand had crossed far over the wall, resting on Rosa's thigh. It was still cold, though not nearly as much as earlier, and welcome.

"Warmth isn't as comfy as you."

Rosa didn't need any more persuading to join in the demolishing. (After picking up a sequined cushion, she even thought that perhaps Gina had a point about some cushions only being suitable for decoration.)

Rosa placed her hand over Gina's as it wrapped once more round her waist. She was starting to get cold again, but Gina was right- this was much comfier.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt 'I’m always cold at night and you’re always too hot so we built up a little pillow wall so I’d get all the blankets but it’s 2am and I still can’t sleep because I miss snuggling with you.' 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
